Tomorrow always comes, together forever
by L.L Stewart
Summary: It takes month's maybe years to heal from a tragedy, but it only takes a minute for your life to change.


Title: Tomorrow always comes. Together forever  
Author: Leanne  
Feedback: Yes please, I can't get better if I don't know what you think about it.  
Timeline: Six years after "Post Not Fade Away"  
Pairing: B/A  
Rating: Pg 13  
Word Count:1862  
Summary: It takes month's maybe years to heal from a tragedy, but it only takes a minute for your life to change.  
Status: Complete  
Spoilers: None. Sets off after the scene in the alley of Angel Season 5  
An: I wasn't sure of the title, if someone else has one like this. I'm sorry! Let me know. To Christine aka Chrissnoop for being a wonderful friend and all her wonderful help, in discussing what I should do or change in my stories when I need help. Thanks hun, I'm so honoured to know you!! Thanks to Kyria(moire2) for looking this over, and giving me her opinions.

Well this is the first story in a long time that is complete. I swear every time I write something, I never get to finish it… cause so many things are going through my head. I'd really appreciate any feedback and or constructive criticism. My muse has been vacant lately, and this is the first thing 'my muse' has written in a while. So please feel free to comment. Any and all comments will be greatly appreciated.

Today was the day.

The day everything would change for them.

It wasn't the most important day in their life, not even close. That day had happened when she was twenty seven; she had graduated from law school in Europe and decided to travel the world, only to be stranded in the airport for days, waiting out the most horrifying storm of the century.

She had found out that Angel and his team had stopped the end of days…A leak from a small yellow demon who had been talking to someone on the phone, she had overheard that only one had survived… A Woman.

The Slayer went nuts hearing that, and grabbed the Yellow demon by the throat threatening to kill it if it didn't tell her what had happened, and who had died. Strangely enough, the Yellow demon knew who she was and told her that Angelus had died, sacrificed himself for a boy…A boy who supposedly was his child.

Leaving the demon beaten and badly bruised, the Slayer left the airport in a rage, taking on the storm and driving back to the Watchers Council. Many hours later, after she passed tons of car wrecks, the weak Slayer got to safety. After finding Giles and the new head council, Buffy asked them to get her a helicopter to find Angel. They refused, but that didn't deter Buffy. A few moments, and bruises, later Buffy was off on a small private jet with a newly licensed Xander as her pilot.

She had called Willow, who was vacationing in another dimension and asked her to do a storm shifter, to freeze it, so she could get to Angel. After many attempts, and consulting more than two hundred Witches, Willow had found a spell. One hour later they landed in LA.

Los Angeles was destroyed. She and Xander had searched high and low, for anyone human or demon, it took weeks, still no one was found…Everything was gone.

Months had passed and Buffy was in solitude. She wouldn't eat, sleep -- not even drink. She had lost fifty pounds and was diagnosed as a vegetable. Giles, Willow, Xander and Dawn took her to a small secluded hospital in the mountains of Ireland and watched over her. All taking their turns in feeding and bathing her.

On her twenty seventh birthday, a young man, a paramedic from a small town outside of Dublin, had stumbled across the broken Slayer, when delivering some paperwork to one of the nurses there. He had become attracted to her and had felt sorry for her, so he decided to check up on her from time to time, reading to her, bringing her things from the outside world, hoping maybe she would come out of the darkness. She finally spoke, it had been only one word, but he heard it clear as day. When he realized what and who she was, he contacted his father right away…This girl was asking for Angelus…And he had only known one Angelus…Angelus was his father.

The man moaned loudly as he stretched his legs across the leather couch and Buffy woke from her day dream. She smiled and her eyes fixated on the tall, dark-haired man in front of her. His beautiful brown eyes and tanned skin awaken her senses and she licked her, full, red lips, sighing loudly, Buffy Anne Summers lifted herself slowly off the black micro suede chair and moved slowly toward the brooding man.

"God, you're so breathtaking," she whispered, a low growl erupting from her chest. Her small hand reached for a piece of his black silk shirt and she grabbed a fist full of his clothing, pulling him to her. She leaned in, planting a small kiss on his, warm, soft lips.

Her greenish eyes glanced to the small window behind him.

The bright sun blazed through the opened window and a small smile formed. "Let's go outside," Buffy said as she kissed him again, his mouth opening for her. Her tongue grazed over his and her left arm moved over his shoulder, her hand grabbing his head. She moaned, deepening the kiss. Angel panted pulling away abruptly, his eyes closed and a large smiled formed on his lips. His hand reached for her face and his eyes fluttered open. He watched her intensely, laughing as her lips form a small, yet cute, pout. Groaning softly, he pulled her gently into his warm embrace.

"I can't believe this is happening…That this is real." His voice cracked slightly and he slipped gently out of her embrace. "What if this is just a dream and I will wake up and you'll be gone a-and Con…

"Shh, Angel," Buffy interrupted, brushing her long blonde hair from her face, her lips smacked loudly together and she glanced at her lover strangely. "What if nothing… It's been six years. You're fine, okay. You're strong, the boss of a huge Law firm, which is now yours and NOT evil. You've got amazing friends and family who love and support you. You're healthy, and still, gorgeous as ever." She paused as she noticed his nervous look and she laughed, her feet shuffled loudly against the hard wood floor and she smacked him playfully. "What is going on with you today? You feeling, alright?" Her small hand reached for his forehead and she brushed the back of her hand over his temple, making sure he wasn't getting a fever.

"I just…I have a bad feeling Buffy, I don't know, I just feel really off today, like something's going to happen." His eyes narrowed and he reached for his coffee cup on the table behind him, taking a small sip, before glancing back at her.

"It's okay to feel like this, Angel. He's your son and he's getting married today." The Slayer exhaled noisily. She slipped her hand into his, guiding him to the sofa.

"I know you're worried about Connor, but don't be. He's a good man and he's careful, and she loves him. Whatever feelings you have been having about her, get over it. She's good to him. I promise she's not a demon, or anything evil for that matter. He can take care of himself. He's had a good trainer, you know!"

Angel's dark-brown eyes glanced up to the tiny blonde, and he nodded in agreement. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, holding her close. "Yes, you are good, everyone knows it," he agreed. "But not as good as me." He laughed, and quickly flipped her on her back lying on top of her. His mouth grazed over the scar on the left side of her neck. He kissed that spot, claiming her as his, and Buffy wiggled very enticingly underneath him.

Sighing in contentment, Angel couldn't help but smile at how they had got back together, even though it was one of the longest, hardest, heart wrenching times for them, it was also one of the most 'memorable' years for him.

His thoughts shifted back to the day seven years ago…The day he almost lost Buffy.

He got his shanshu. Cordelia had saved him, if it had been a moment later, he would have turned to ash, but she came and took him to safety, stabilising him…After months, and after hard training, he had regained his memory and health. One morning he had heard Cordy talking to another high light about Buffy…His Buffy.

He asked to leave but Cordy refused, telling him he wasn't healthy enough and that the last she heard Buffy had died. Angel fled, searching ever city in Rome, torturing every demon and Vampire he could find. Even though he wasn't as strong as he was when he was a Vampire, the rage inside of him was strong enough to keep him going. Nobody had seen or heard anything about the Slayer or the Scooby gang, it was like they didn't exist…Not that it stopped him. After three years of searching, Angel gave up. He found Connor, he found a place for him and his son in Dublin and then opened a book/coffee shop.

He had met a young, very attractive singer and became obsessed in making her happy, giving everything she wanted and deserved. He had proposed to her on Valentines Day, and the date was set for a week later…

The day had come, and he had been sitting in his room, praying to god that nothing would go wrong. He wasn't one to pray much but this day he needed to, needed to tell her…his Buffy, that he missed her and that even though he was getting married, she was the only one he truly loved and that he would make amends for what he had done to them. He had kept her a secret to April and he would always keep her to himself. He knew he was selfish but he didn't care, nobody needed to know how much he loved her, only him and a few close others. He had prayed for three hours and his time to get married was coming up, only a half an hour and he would be married. He finished dressing and headed for the door, when the phone rang. He wasn't going to pick it up, but his gut told him otherwise.

"D-Dad I know you're almost to be married but I have some important news to tell you" Connor stuttered, his voice cracking slightly.

"What is it son? Are you alright? Why aren't you at the church already?" 

"Dad! I'm at the Sunshine Institution, I had to deliver some paperwork to one of the nurses here, and well I found something very interesting."

"What Connor, what is it?"

"Dad, I believe Buffy is alive and here…This girl she reminds me so much of Faith a-and she…

"Connor, son. Please, there is are still a lot of Slayers out there, you know tha…."

"Dad please, shut up!" Connor yelled, his voice raw and raspy, "It's her dad, she mumbled something! A name. One I haven't heard of in years." Connor interrupted, stopping Angel in mid sentence

"Who Connor?"

"Angelus, father, she said Angelus!"

"Angel?"

Buffy's small sweet voice woke Angel from his thoughts and his eyes glanced at the clock in the small kitchen before looking back down to the Slayer.

"We have three hours before I have to get Connor ready…Why don't we work off some of my stress."

Buffy smiled happily, her greenish eyes full of love and lust for him and she giggled, pulling him closer. Her fingers reached for his shirt roughly, accidentally ripping the silk clothing covering his body. "Anything for you my love. My beautiful husband!"

Angel grinned 'He was going to rehash what brought him back to Buffy but it didn't matter anymore. He was alive and well and married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Connor was getting married and his life was only starting…He would bury those bad memories for a day when he was dead, because right now, he needed to make love to his wife….his soul mate.

He smiled, and reached for her soft, pale face, his fingers brushing lightly over her right brow.

Yes, their journey was just beginning.

The End


End file.
